Litchi Faye Ling
Litchi Faye-Ling is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift. Information Litchi Faye-Ling owns a clinic in the main throng of Orient Town, and is helped by her assistant Linhua. For a time, she worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven, until an incident, where a man by the name of Lotte Carmine, who seemed to hold much importance to Litchi, became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune's assaults, and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary; even through death. She also seems to respect Bang, apologizing to him if she defeats him in a match, although she remains unaware of the true extent of his feelings for her. She is often subject to adoration for her noticeably large breasts, and can be quite persistent when inebriated. She is well-known and trusted by the Kaka clan living beneath Kagutsuchi, often bringing them food or teaching their members. At some point, she took an object from the Boundary, her panda hairpiece named Lao Jiu. It acts as an amplifier of Seithr, and seems to allow her control over her staff. She is also the host of her own Fourth Wall Mail show, "Teach Me, Miss Litchi!", drawn in chibi-fied form, where she teaches about the not-so-canon plot of BlazBlue and answers questions from various other characters, ranging from Taokaka, the NOL students, to Ragna. In ''Continuum Shift'', Litchi reconsiders returning to Sector Seven to get help from Kokonoe in regards to curing Arakune. However, an encounter with him left her in shock, realizing he could still speak normally after he warned her to cease her attempts to cure him. The reason he gives is that she is drawing power from the Boundary, which has since corrupted her (to an unknown extent). Unlike him, Litchi has yet to cross a certain thin line and be completely corrupted like him; therefore it's not too late for her to turn to Kokonoe and be cured. In the Story Mode, she started having fits of blackouts and witnessing events of other versions of herself, as well as having a desire to obtain the Azure Grimoire. However, she was warned by Torakaka to not be addicted with it. While asking Kokonoe for the cause of this, Kokonoe instead brushed her off and told her to stop fighting, since the corruption of the Boundary was starting to take place, increasing her strength as well. Still determined to be able to cure Arakune while fighting, Litchi retreats. However, all the time, she has been harrassed by Hazama, who seemed to know more than he lets on, including discovering her unpublished work about seithr, as well as quite detailed information about Arakune. She saw Arakune speaking normally later, and begged her to kill him. Thinking more thoroughly, Litchi suddenly discovered that such corruption in her body would've transformed her into something like Arakune, but she stayed normal. Realizing that there's much information in the Novus Orbis Librarium that she has yet to know, and some of them may be beneficial to her current state and Arakune, Litchi made the heavy decision to leave her former life behind and joined the NOL. Although her Story Mode ended there, it is implied that in other stories, Litchi has appeared as a member of the NOL. In Rachel's story, she attacks her for barging into the NOL headquarters. Instead, Rachel admonishes her decision to join them, calling her filthy. Litchi defended herself by revealing that her joining wasn't due to mere temptation, but due to a state of desperation that nobody seemed to care about Arakune and would rather leave him dead, and if there's the slightest glimmer of hope, even in the likes of the NOL, she would try to reach it. Rachel soon defeated Litchi, and warned her to think about her decision thoroughly. Her other appearance is during Carl's storyline, whereas Carl caught up to the NOL base in pursuit of Relius. After seeing Litchi hanging around with NOL, he starts berating her for being the same as Relius and the other adults, only caring for things when they are beneficial for her, and attacks. After the battle was over, Litchi realized that Carl took a dangerous drug to make him stronger and he ended up bawling. Litchi decided to comfort him with a hug, but soon after Relius appeared and attempted to kill Carl; this action shocked her, and she referred to him as 'evil'. Nirvana eventually teleported the two to another place, where Litchi learned the identity of Relius' puppet Ignis, Carl's mother. Carl went off to Ikaruga soon after, thanking Litchi for comforting him. Shortly after, Litchi managed to arrive back to the top of Kagutsuchi and blocked an attack by both Jin and a weakened Hakumen directed towards Imperator Saya. She is last seen heading to Ikaruga along with Saya, Hazama, Relius and Tsubaki. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Mahjong * Values: Her hair, Lao Jiu (the panda that lives in her hair) * Likes: Japanese sake * Dislikes: Indecisive people Personality Litchi, at first glance, can be perceived as the perfect woman - courteous, sexy, and intelligent. Being a doctor and former scientist, she is a kind person who is willing to help those in need. She is good friends with the Kaka Clan, acting as their teacher both mentally and, in Taokaka's case, physically. She has a one-sided, rather awkward relationship with Bang: Litchi likes him as a friend, while Bang is infatuated with her, but does not know how to express his love. In her heart, however, Litchi hides a deep guilt for not being able to help her colleague Lotte, who became the being known as Arakune. In secret, she has searched for a way to cure him through any means necessary. It is through this that she is easily manipulated by Hazama to work for the NOL. Appearance Litchi is a young beautiful, sexy adult woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and big boobs. On top is her hair is pet panda, Lao Jiu. She wears chinese stylish doctor uniform with long white sleeves, yin and yang brooch ribbon, red vest, and skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a different outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with her panda, and at the end a yin-yang bead, an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts, seperate black sleeves, long red skirt, and chinese red shoes. When she used work for Sector Seven, she wears similar hair style for combat and at working as doctor except she used wear red glasses with modelfied chinese red attires with white lab coat. Powers and Abilities Litchi has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. The staff seems to be able to do some small amount of shape-shifting. Her staff can split into three parts or briefly double itself to attack from two angles or even become a strange "stick man" that marches forward as it wildly flails at an opponent. Litchi herself is clearly skilled in martial arts, even without her staff, and is a skilled athlete. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics, and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. She also can perform what appears to be some chi-based attacks as well. Her formidable fighting skills, combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Most of her powers come from her Panda hairpin Lao Jiu, by siphoning the spirits of the dead from the Boundary. This is actually a double-edged sword, as while it gives her great flexibility and control over her staff, it slowly errodes her mind, and overusage may end with her turning into something like Arakune. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List * Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Oriental Flower - Litchi's Theme * Weak Executioner - Litchi Faye-Ling VS Arakune Stages *'Orient Town' - A guilty conscience feel continual fear *'Rest Time -Orient Town-' - Pardoning the bad is injuring the good Titles Arcade *'AD2199/06/27,' ''-Innocent World-'' *'AD2200/01/07,' Temptation to Force Story *''EXCUSE'' *''erosion'' Gallery Litchi Faye-Ling (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest Litchi Faye-Ling (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Calamity Trigger artwork Litchi Faye-Ling (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Alternate Outfit).png|Mode Alternate Outfit Litchi Faye-Ling (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Mode Litchi Faye-Ling (Story Mode Artwork, Pre Battle).png|Mode Pre Battle Litchi Faye-Ling (Story Mode Artwork, Defeated).png|Mode Defeated File:Litchi Faye-Ling (Sprite).png|Sprite litchi doctor outfit to fighting outfit.gif|Sprite with doctor uniform File:Litchi Faye-Ling (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted File:Litchi Faye-Ling (Chibi).png|Chibi BlazBlue Calamity Trigger Material Collection (Illustration, 24).png|Collection Litchi when she worked for Sector Seven *Click here to view all images of Litchi Faye-Ling Quotes Trivia *Litchi shares a lot of similarities with multiple Guilty Gear characters. Her Chinese heritage mirrors both Dr. Baldhead (ultimately Faust) and Jam Kuradoberi. Litchi's red clothing, tendency to judge looks, and control over a life force (chi, instead of the Guilty Gear concept of Ki) is also similar to Jam. Litchi shares the same profession as the Dr. Baldhead/Faust, and her inability to cure Arakune is similar to how Faust could not cure the involuntary time-traveling Axl Low and the apparition-possessed Zappa; furthermore, due to the advanced procedures required for curing the aforementioned 'sicknesses', it is likely that Litchi Faye-Ling may have advanced knowledge of curing more simple conditions, like Faust. Her story seems to draw parallels with Millia Rage, being a woman who taps in dangerous powers and left their organization with it to settle a score with a man. Her role in Continuum Shift eventually ends up as a tragic reverse of Faust; while Faust (as Dr. Baldhead) was once a mad, evil doctor who eventually repented from his murderous ways; Litchi was coaxed into the antagonist side while formerly being a good doctor due to a desperate situation. **In terms of fighting style, Litchi is mostly a counterpart to Guilty Gear's Bridget. Litchi uses a staff that she can send out on the field to use special moves, such as jumping to the staff and flinging it, bouncing off of it, or stand on the tip of it. She can also call the staff back to her damaging the enemy in the process. Many of Bridget's moves are similar, using a special yo-yo which he can send out in the fight which will hover in the air. Bridget can then pull the yo-yo back to damage the enemy, warp to it, or perform other moves while the yo-yo is out. Some of his Tension moves also require the yo-yo to be sent out, which is very similar to Litchi needing to have her staff out in order to pull off some of her Distortion drives, Thirteen Orphans for example. However, her Unlimited form has a playstyle similar to Jam's, being able to use a move power up for other attacks for a specified amount of usages. The new moves even resemble Jam's very closely. * Her name and normal color scheme seems to be a pun on a Chinese fruit (lychee). It should also be noted that many of her moves are named after Mahjong hands, and her name is an english name for a Mahjong rules system (Riichi), reflecting her interest in the game. Her name in Chinese also can be read as 來吃菲玲, Láichī Fēi Líng. * Litchi's theme, Oriental Flower, is a remix of Jam Kuradoberi's theme, Babel Nose. * Litchi's birthday, July 7th, is also the date of the Chinese Qi Xi, or the Japanese Tanabata. * Litchi's Tsubame Gaeshi move is an infamous reference to Kojiro Sasaki, the sole creator of the Tsubame Gaeshi (Swallow Return) technique. And her Kote Gaeshi (Small Hand Reversal) is named after an Aikido technique of the same name. * In Litchi's gag reel, Taokaka pulls Iron Tager, Ragna, Litchi, Rachel and Bang into a board game of sorts that is loosely based on the board game in the movie of the same name as the game, Jumanji. * Out of all the characters, Litchi's Continuum Shift artwork is the least drastically changed from her Calamity Trigger artwork. * In one of her voice sets, when performing Kote Gaeshi (421/623D without the staff), Litchi will yell out "Genbu" , "Byakko", "Suzaku" and "Seiryu". This is a reference to the Four Symbols in the Chinese Constellations (the Black Tortoise, the White Tiger, the Vermillion Bird and the Azure Dragon, respectively). The words that Litchi yells out are their Japanese names. * Her staff is a reference to Sun Wukong from the Chinese Epic "Journey to the West". In the Epic, Sun Wukong's staff can change its length. * Her fourth color scheme resembles the Intelligence Department's color-suits. * She is also compared to Tsunade Senju from the Naruto series. Both women are medics and have suffered tragic losses, but in Litchi's case, Lotte/Arakune can still be saved. * In Continuum Shift, if Litchi fights a mirror match, she is the only character to acknowledge that she is fighting herself: "Huh? What?! A... a lookalike?" * In Persona 4: Arena, Mitsuru Kirijo has an Alternate color scheme that resembles Litchi. Her persona, Artemisia, is colored like Lao Jiu. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Antagonists Category:Humans